


Red Collars and Blue Boxes

by YaoiGurl4Eva



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: #'Murica Terminology sorry, M/M, TARDIS fangurl, TARDIS ships it, The Master's Red Collar, This Is Literally My First Story On Here, i'm shit at UK writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGurl4Eva/pseuds/YaoiGurl4Eva
Summary: "I don't know where I'd be without those drums.."The Doctor is confused about his sudden surge of emotions whenever The Master enters within his vicinity."I don't know where I'd be without you.."The Master is overwhelmed by The Doctor and the way he makes his stomach turn and do flips..as well as the unfamiliar kindness that The Doctor shows him..it confuses and enrages him to no end....





	1. "You Could Be Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> Haddo there, my 4Eva YaoiFanz!! This is literally my first ever writing on here, and I'm pretty excited!! Okay, now to the storrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!!!! 
> 
> ((ALSO - I'm gonna basically add scenes and stuff that were not in any of the actual episodes, sooo ye))

    The Master slapped The Doctor across the face.. _hard_.

  

   _"Listen_ _to your Master!"_ He shouts, making the Doctor jump slightly.

   

 _'This wasn't supposed to happen..'_ The Doctor thought. _'..how did it come to this? We could have been friends, me and him..so **why this?** ' _

 

    The Master had been thorough with his plans to overthrow the Earth. In a sense, it was brilliant. Truly, truly brilliant. It really was such a shame that The Master hadn't used his gifts for something good instead of..well, _this._ This was a complete and utter waste of his capabilities.

 

    The Doctor looked into The Master's eyes and saw sadness and regret and pain and misery..

 

    "Oh, Master..what happened to you?" The Doctor whispered with pity and sorrow.

 

     "What _happened_ to me?! What _**happened**_ to me?!" The Master shouted angrily. "Gallifrey! _Gallifrey_ happened to me, _Doc-tah!"_ The Master mocked the Doctor's name. The Doctor hardly seemed to notice.

 

    "Your eyes..they're so full of pain and sadness.." He said gloomily. "You know..you could be beautiful - truly, truly beautiful.."


	2. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor asks The Master to join him in his TARDIS.
> 
> He'd like to see the stars with him..
> 
> The Master can't handle it.
> 
> He'd like to silence the Doctor, yet can't seem to be able to keep himself together long enough to do anything about his deafening crescendo..

     _"Beautiful,"_ The Master spat. "You've gone soft, Doctor."

    He sighed, as if disappointed with the Doctor. 

    "Have I?" The Doctor asked. "Or have you built a shell within your mind to protect you from everything out there in the magnificence that is the universe..and made it too hard, too tough to even feel anymore..?"

    Once again, the Doctor received another hard slap from the Master. Maybe even a bit harder this time round.

    "Shut up, Doctor! I will not hear this! From you, or anybody else out there in the damned universe! Is. That. Understood?!" The Master yells aggressively. 

    And yet, the Doctor continued to gaze upon the Master with those sad, forgiving eyes. The Master hated it; He didn't need his pity.

    This time, the Matser delivered a solid punch to the face of the Oncoming Storm. Which stung, and left a metallic taste in the Doctor's mouth. 

   He spat out the blood from a cut that the Master gave him with his knuckles. A result of those teeth he'd thought to be so weird when he'd first gotten them slamming into his, now, slightly swollen bottom lip. 

  "Master.." The Doctor said, trying his best to keep his cool, calm, and soothing composure. "Master, please.."

    "That's right; I'm your Master." The Master snapped back harshly. "That means that I give the commands, and you follow them; now, follow my commands - and just, shut, UP!!"

    Another swift punch to the face of the Doctor. 

    Another small pool of red spit on the floor. 

    "Master, please, we are the only ones left —"

    This time, the Master grabbed the Doctor by his neck, roughly. He leaned in very close - close enough to where the Doctor could feel the Master's rigid breathing on his chin. He had to bite his tongue to prevent a shiver. 

    "How many times? Hm?  _How many times, Doctor?!_ " The Master yelled in his face. The Doctor would've jumped had it not been for the restraints he was in. 

    "How ever many it takes for you to finally see that you can't break me. Please, just come with me, Master. I'm asking you - begging, you..to please just come travel the stars with me..in the TARDIS..we'll he happy....is that not what you want..?" The Doctor asked, the sorrow in his tone hit the Master like a billion suns. 

    The Matser started choking up, the hard ball in his throat preventing any form of proper speech to come from his mouth. 

    His eyes became red and puffy with the amount of liquid frustration he simply refuses to let loose. 

    That's when the drums decide to crescendo. Crescendo like never before....


	3. Unwanted But Needed

  The Master looked at the Doctor slowly, his eyes seemingly unfamiliar.

  “You know what,  _Doctor,”_ he spat. “You can shove that little look of yours up your ass and go to Hell.”

  The Doctor blinked, surprised by the Master’s sudden words.

  “M-Master, I - I don’t - ” the Doctor started.

  “Oh shut up.” The Master cut him off sharply. “No one cares, Doctor.” He said slowly and with a low tone. He started circling the chair the Doctor was restrained against, as though he was a shark circling prey.

  “No one cares that you don’t understand. No one cares that you’re hurt - that you’re hurting. No one cares if you’re dying or if you’re already dead.” He continued. “D’you know why that is, Doctor?”

  The Doctor didn’t answer, his head being forced to look ahead. He didn’t bother struggling against the restraints just to give the Master the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

  The Master leaned in from behind the chair and put his lips just close enough to the other’s ear so that it grazed the now flushed cartilage.

  “It’s because..” he teased his words. “..you’re an inconvenience.”

  The Doctor swallowed hard and tightened his jaw. He gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles were a ghostly white.

  The Master licked his lips in amusement as he pulled back and away from the other’s head.

  “Master, please, I know you’re upset, but - ” The Doctor tried quickly.

  “He speaks!” The Master shouted with mock joy, throwing his arms into the air. The Doctor sighed.

  “You need me, Master.” The Doctor finically managed.

  The Master was quick to make his way back in front of the Doctor.

  “Excuse me, Doctor? I don’t think I heard that correctly.” The Master said in a somewhat dangerously calm and clear tone. His head was tilted down a bit as he spoke.

  “You, need, me.” The Doctor repeated in syllables. “And I need you.”

  The Master scoffed and laughed, stepping back and putting his hands on his hips nonchalantly.

  “Stop bullshitting, Doctor. It really won't bode well for you.” The Master crossed his arms.

  “I’m not bullshitting, Master. I’m serious. And you know it just as well as I do.” The Doctor said calmly.

  “Like Hell, Doctor. Go shove it.” The Master spat back.

  The Doctor sighed quietly and looked at him with those big doe eyes again.

  “Knock it off you git.” The Master said through clenched teeth. “Stop looking at me like that. Your pity does nothing but infuriate me further.”

  “What is your plan, Master? Destroy the Earth? Erase Humanity?” The Doctor asked him. “What exactly are you going to do with all this power?”

  The Master glared at him sharply. The Doctor felt a tingle at his spine.

  “What’s the sudden inquiry, Doctor? Why so interested out of nowhere, hm?” The Master asked him back, stepping closer to him once more.

  “I just wanted to know.” The Doctor answered. “I want to know long it’ll take for you to crumble - how long it’ll take before you realize that you’re all alone again. We both know that neither of us want that. I wouldn’t wish that upon anybody.”

  “What about the Daleks?”

  “The Daleks included.”

  “I thought you hated them - despised them.”

  “Believe me, I do. But to be all alone in this great, enormous Universe would be a complete Hell. I would rather die than suffer like that.” The Doctor swallowed hard again. “That’s why it’s so important for us to stick together. We need each other. And whether you like it or not, whether or not you think you want it, you need it. And you’ll always need it. I know I do..”


	4. You Mean You Actually Like It?

  The Master swallowed quietly. He kept his eyes fixed on the Doctor. He chewed the inner of his lip. He shifted his neck as if he was uncomfortable, tugging at the hoodie’s neckline.

  That’s when the Doctor noticed something slightly bulky and red underneath the Master’s comfy-looking black sweatshirt.

  He didn’t even notice that he was staring before the Master raised a brow at him.

  “What?” He questioned the Doctor.

  “Is that..?” The Doctor trailed off, looking at the supposed object.

  The Master retained his raised brow as he looked the Doctor over.

  “What?” He asked him again.

  “Are you wearing that..?”

  The Master followed the Doctor’s gaze and looked down. He smirked.

  “Oh, that. Why, yes. Yes it is. Do you like it? I think it suits me rather well.” The Master said as he fixed the red collar above the hoodie’s neckline.

  “Why do you like it? I would’ve thought you of all people would be against it - seeing as how confining it is.” The Doctor pointed out.

  The Master rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms and putting his weight on his left leg.

  “You think too much, Doctor. Truly.” He said, amused. “Why do you insist upon wearing those God-awful things you call shoes?”

  The Doctor clearly expressed his offense to that.

  “Fine.” He said.

  “Besides, I just like it. Don’t you?” The Master grinned.

  “Oh you _can’t_  be serious - you mean you actually _like_ it?”

  “Just answer the question you benny.” The Master rolled his eyes again.

  “I dunno - I looks fine I guess?”

  The Master feigned offense, placing his hand on his chest and gasping.

  “Honestly, Doctor, how do you get all those other Earth girls to follow you around blindly when you can’t even compliment a simple accessory?” The Master said, sounding genuinely confused.

  The Doctor sighed lightly. The Master smirked at him.

  “Is this in any way relevant?” The Doctor spoke up.

  “Why, of course it is!” The Master laughed as though it was obvious.

  “Then please explain to me why this is relevant.”

  “The relevancy is none of your concern at the moment, my dear Doctor.” The Master sang as he skipped up to the Doctor and patted him on the head. The Doctor tensed up at the sudden contact.

  The Master gave him a look of mock hurt, pouting and giving him said eyes.

  “Aw, what ever could be the matter, Doctor? Are you afraid of me?” He asked him in a mockingly sad and slow tone.

  “You move too fast is all.” The Doctor answered.

  The Master chuckled.

  “Fair enough.”


	5. Involuntary

  “So,  _Doctor,_ tell me, because we’re all just  _dying_ to know,” the Master had started up again, circling around the Doctor once more, his arms gesturing around the room, which contained about a handful of Master-clones.

  His smile was back to being wicked and wild.

  “What makes you worthy of - what’d you say earlier? - ‘See the stars’ with me?” The Master said, putting on a confused face, his hand on his chin with a finger tapping out his hearts’ rhythm on his jaw.

  The Doctor swallowed dryly. He studied the Master’s face.

  “I can’t tell you what I haven’t already said.” He decided.

  “Oh come now, Doctor. Surely you’ve got a better answer than that rubbish hiding somewhere in that mess of hair of yours.” The Master said with a mock-pout.

  “I would shake my head, but, you know.” The Doctor said back, looking into the other’s eyes.

  “Oh, where’re my manners?! Are you uncomfortable, Doctor?” The Master said with too much volume to take seriously.

  The Doctor said nothing.

  The Master chuckled before walking up to him - invading the Doctor’s personal space, or at least, more so than he would normally allow the Master to get.

  The Doctor tensed reflexively.

  “Too. Damn. Bad.” The Master spat lowly, making the Doctor shiver, goosebumps following suit. The Master smirked at the reaction.

  “Are you scared, Doctor?”

  “Of you? Hardly.” The Doctor sighed, trying to breathe passed his natural desire to put some distance between himself and the Master.

  “Just give it time, Doctor.” The Master smirked even more, patting the Doctor’s shoulder. “You’ll see.”

  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  “Again; you’ll see~” the Master repeated, trailing a finger down the Doctor’s forehead, the bridge of his nose, and then down his chin to glide along the Doctor’s jaw.

  The Doctor, of course, wasn’t very fond of that. He reflexively tensed his jaw and grit his teeth.

  “What are you planning?” The Doctor tried once more to figure out what the Master had in store for him. “You’ve got me where you want me, so just what in the Hell are you going to do?” He said quickly. All this waiting was getting tedious, and he was quickly growing impatient.

  “Eager, are we?~” the Master teased as some of his clones snickered in the background.

  The Doctor glanced at them before returning his gaze to the Master.

  “Very.” He said with a blank yet determined face.

  “Well then,” the Master said, backing his face away from the Doctor’s own momentarily. He repositioned himself, and raised his leg up to put it over the Doctor’s restrained ones so that he was straddling him, his forearms draped loosely around the Doctor’s shoulders. The Doctor grew more tense at this.

  “What’re you doing?” He asked carefully.

  “What’s it _look_ like I’m doing, Doctor?” the Master scoffed. “I’m sitting.” The clones in the back snickered again.

  “Well, I would like it if you didn’t sit on me.” The Doctor consciously had to make his voice even.

  “Shut up, Doctor.” The Master grinned. “You have no power here.”

  “Master, I - ”

  “Yes, that’s right - say my name. I simply  _love it_  when you use my name, Doctor. Gets me all hot inside~” he mocked.

  The Doctor sighed deeply and guided his eyes to look at something else other than the face staring directly at him, eyes piercing through his skull and into the mind it was trying to infiltrate.

  “Look at me.” He said.

  The Doctor quietly did nothing, much to the Master’s disliking.

  “Doctor, look at me.” He said, his voice sharper this time.

  Once again, he didn’t get a response from the other Time Lord.

  He then gripped the Doctor’s jaw tightly, and forced his head to move - forced the Doctor to look at him.

  “That’s better.” He spat. “You’re going to need to be more compliant if we’re to have any fun, Doctor.” The Master said smoothly.

  The Doctor swallowed again, harder this time, though.

  “What do you mean by that?” He managed through the Master’s hard grip, which also seemed to help him not to stumble over his words.

  The Master brought his face closer to the Doctor’s slowly. His eyes fell from their hold on the Doctor to his lips momentarily. When he looked back up at the other’s eyes, there was mischief within his own as he saw weariness in the other pair. It made the Master’s skin crawl and itch with temptation for domination.

  “Master?” The Doctor fried to grab the other’s attention, but his attempt was proven to be fruitless. “Master.” He tried again, louder this time.

  The hunger in the Master’s eyes made the Doctor shiver again, which then made the Master bite his lip. He just looked so incredibly _delicious_ all strapped up for him to enjoy, much like a gift.

  “Mas - ” the Doctor had begun, but the Master cut him off with his lips smashed hard against his own. It was rough, and hot beyond belief.

  Reflexively, the Doctor kissed him back after blinking away the shock of the initial action. But when he started to groan when the Master bit as his bottom lip, drawing blood, his eyes snapped open, and he pulled his head back as much as he could with the restraints keeping him in place, and not to mention the Master’s firm hand.

  His hearts were beating so fast and so hard, and it showed in his breath, which came out in hot, deep, yet quick, pants.

  The whole thing had been completely involuntary! It had to have been! It’s natural to kiss someone back when they start kissing you! 

  It’s not that the Doctor was against anything, but not knowing what was going on within himself had his terrified to his very core.

  The Master forced a smirk and put his forehead against the Doctor’s. He chuckled breathlessly.

  “Damn, Doctor,” he breathed hotly. “We’re going to have _so_ much _fun_ together.”


End file.
